


Awkward Silence

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves being yelled at, but Danny's silences tell him what Danny can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> These are my thoughts on why Steve sometimes has a goofy smile on his face when he's around Danny.

Danny was ranting and as Steve walked alongside him, he had this strange sense of being under water as all the sounds, including Danny’s voice were muted. That could also be because of the explosion caused by the grenade he rolled into the bodega. Either way, he had proven his point.

He had found a way to filter Danny’s rants so that he didn’t hear any of the anger and frustration and was able to enjoy the fact that the tiny blond man was completely focused on him amidst all the chaos. He like attention from Danny, even if the man was annoyed to the extreme.

 

Steve was being chewed out over how Danny would naturally be expected to explain away the unnecessary destruction of public property in a report. He was bitching about how he was no magician and that this kind of crap was not part of his job description - a job that he happened to like, thank you very much.

 

The man was beautiful to look at. His eyes, clear and bright blue in the afternoon sunlight. In fact, Steve would spend more time looking if only the guy would stay still long enough. He felt a brief moment of guilt over how the only thing he liked more than riling Danny, would be to shut him up. Steve thought about how he’d like to still those movements, to thoroughly exhaust him, but those kinds of thoughts had an unfortunate effect under even more unfortunate circumstances.

 

He thought about how Danny had made him smile all that time ago, without intending to. All he did was ask Steve what he should do with a cuffed criminal. Steve had smiled and told Danny to book him, but it was what Danny had said to the criminal before that, that made him laugh and fall in love. His sarcastic attitude was a constant source of amusement to Steve.

 

They had come to a standstill in the meantime, Steve moving around to the trunk of Danny’s car. Opening the trunk, he fished out a t-shirt. As much as he had been enjoying Danny’s Rumplestiltskin impression, he wanted him to take a breath, as truthfully, the man’s face was turning an unattractive shade of red.

 

Something dragged Steve out of his own thoughts. Ah, silence. Danny had stopped. Steve wanted to know why and as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, he noticed Danny, staring, mesmerized by the sight of naked skin. 

A moment later Steve was covered up. Danny blinked, looked around him and continued with his rant.

Danny’s silences sometimes told Steve much more than any noise he made.

 

Steve smiled at him as they turned away from the car and headed back in the direction of their crime scene.


End file.
